The Simpsons: New Generations of Mobsters
by Head
Summary: The General's Son Bart Simpson turns from an homeless to mobster. And goes trough hard times to succes. PG-13 because of violent scenes. Chapter 3 Up!
1. Part 1

Simpsons: New Generations (of Mobsters)   
--------------------------------------   
  
by Horrorhead (Michael Kim)   
  
(c) 2003   
--------------------------------------  
Also based on stories about the famous korean mobster/politician  
Kim Doo Han and the korean Drama "Age of Gangs" (Ya-in-shi-dae).  
---------------------------------------  
  
Simpsons: New Generations (of Mobsters)  
  
CHAPTER 1   
__________________________________________   
  
A few years ago, the civil war between Springfield and Shelbyville has just  
ended. The famous General Homer Simpson led Springfield to victory. They  
became a big part from Springfield back what was one of the most important  
parts of the whole town. It was the whole West Springfield.   
Seymour Skinner, is the current owner of the part. He is the boss of a   
very big Yakuza Group. He associates with Fat Tony, famous mobster and the  
Boss of whole Springfield.   
Homer Simpson just died one year after the war. He was poisoned by some former  
soldiers from Shelbyville. It was a big tragedy for whole Springfield.   
He also had two daughters and one son. The two daughters moved to another city  
to a rich family and his son....   
  
The son was probaly completely forgotten. So he had no one and became homeless  
quickly after his dead. He spend many years under the bridge along with  
some friends who were also homeless. He was the "Boss" of all the homeless  
boys. He defeated all the enemies who were also homeless and tried take them  
over under the bridge.   
He also gets well respected by many citizen. But none of the Gangs of mobsters  
really knows him.   
  
It was early in the morning. Bart woke up first and shouted "Good Morning, Everyone!"  
Nobody was awake except his best friend Milhouse. "Wake up or you all have to feel  
my fist in your face!" said Bart and everyone was awake.   
"GOOD MORNING, BOSS!" They all said. "What did you say? Louder, please if you can!"  
said Bart, a little bit angry. "GOOD MORNING, BOSS!!!!" They all screamed as loud  
they could do and saluted to him.   
"Hey! We are not in military, guys." said Milhouse and looked afraid. Bart gave to  
him one deadly eye. "Eh...Whatever! Do whatever you want, guys!" said Milhouse quietly  
and walked off.   
  
All the homeless boys, were jogging around under the bridge.   
"Very good! You! A little bit faster, please." said Richard, the third boss of the homeless boys  
after Bart and Milhouse. Bart and Milhouse watched how well all the boys were  
jogging. It was about 30 boys, most of them lost their family in the civil war.  
"You will be a Boss of mobsters or a president someday, Bart." said Milhouse to Bart  
respectfully. "Thanks... But i'm too lazy." responded Bart. Both were laughing out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fat Tony, the Boss of whole Springfield was sitting on his desk and thinked  
about something. He really looked confused.   
"What is wrong, Sir?" asked Legs, his assistent. "Eh...Nothing special. Do you   
think that there are stronger fighters in Springfield than me?" said Fat Tony and  
looked pretty confused. "Of course not, Sir! No one is stronger than you, I said no one..."  
said Legs as he was looking outside the windows and saw Bart Simpson.  
  
The door is knocking on his office. "Come in, it's open." Louie, the right hand of   
Fat Tony, opens the door. Gil and Akira, two members of Skinner's Yakuza Group  
came in. "Oh! You two guys are from the Yakuza Group from West Springfield, right?"  
said Tony proud. "Yes, Sir. I'm Akira, The Bodyguard of Skinner-oyabong and this  
is Gil, the secretary of him..." Gil smiled and sweated a little bit. He was a little bit  
scared to meet Fat Tony, the strongest fighter in Springfield.   
Fat Tony layed his hand on their shoulders and said: "You guys really look strong.   
But Mr.Akira, You're the Bodyguard of Skinner. What are you waiting for?   
Anything can be happen to him now! Go! Go!"   
"Aaaah! You're right, Tony-oyabong. Let's go, Gil!" screamed Akira and left  
the office along with Gil.   
After all that, Fat Tony, Legs, and Louie cried because of too much laughing.   
"That was really a nice one, Sir!" told Louie to Tony.   
Gil came back quickly. "I'm sorry but we forgot to tell you that you were invited by  
Skinner-oyabong for a dinner in the Japanese Restaraunt, Tony-oyabong! We'll pick you  
up at 7:30 P.M. Is that time okay?"   
"Yeah, Yeah. That's a good time. I didn't eat sushi since long time..." responded  
Tony. "OK! Then we'll see you later, Tony-oyabong!" Gil bowed to Tony shortly and  
went out.   
  
Fat Tony was a pretty kind and witty man despite being the Boss and Strongest fighter  
of whole Springfield. It wasn't unusual for all the members of the Gang but for all the  
other people.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kent Brockman was sitting with his Bodyguard Rod Flanders in a Cafe. It was pretty empty  
and quiet there. There were some quiet classical music in the background. "The music is boring,  
Isn't it, Rod?" said Brockman very bored. "Yes, Sir. I can fall asleep with this music."   
Rod took a sip from the tea. "Ah, well, where is Ralph Wiggum?" asked Brockman.   
Ralph Wiggum was also a member of the Gang. "I think he went off to buy some chocolate cakes."  
answered Rod with a laughter. "What? Again? How many chocolate cakes does he eat in a day?"   
Kent Brockman shook his head and took a sip from the coffee. He worried about Ralph's weight.   
"I think about 3! I can't even eat one at all." said Rod and smirked a little bit.  
"Oh My God! He's no human-being. How heavy is he now?" Kent shook his head once again.  
"I think about 80 kilos." Rod laughed. "How much is that in pounds, Rod?" asked Brockman.  
:"Hmm... I guess 175 pounds or so." Rod wasn't very sure.   
"Well, how are your arms doing? I heard you were injured in a boxing exercise." Brockman   
looked a little bit afraid to Rod.   
"Well, i'm doing fine now. It was also about a week ago. The one who broke my arms apologizes to  
me everytime we meet. I think he is really fearin' me. I really don't know why. I thought i'm  
friendly and i'm christian." said Rod to his Boss.   
"But you're probaly in my gang. And you're feared and well respected fighter in the Gangs scene  
in Springfield." said Brockman to Rod and gave him a respectful expression.  
  
Kent Brockman and Rod Flanders were very close. Rod became Brockman's Bodyguard as he was 18.  
He was currently 23 years old. His father was missing in the civil war between Springfield and   
Shelbyville. He was a great soldier but he never wanted to fight and wanted peace.   
So everyone thought, he died easily. But he could be still alive 'cause he's only missed.   
His mother died about 10 years ago and his brother is missed since he became Brockman's bodyguard.  
He probaly lost his whole family.   
  
Kent Brockman, is a former Reporter. He got fired because he involved in too many fights and brawls.  
And as they all knew he was a mobster. He is a pretty good fighter despite his age.   
He dislikes Fat Tony and his Gang because they associated with Skinner's Yakuza Group. And he   
really hates the Yakuza Group. So he didn't want to be in Fat Tony's Gang anymore and left   
with several other members including Rod and Ralph. Brockman started a new gang in Evergreen Terrace.  
It's a big part of Springfield were more poor people lived than the rich.  
The Gang of Evergreen was maybe the third strongest after Fat Tony's Gang and the Yakuza Group at   
that time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bart and Milhouse were walking around in the Jebediah Springfield Park and begged for some money.  
Some people gave them a few cents and most of the people who were there ignored them.   
"Excuse me, Sir. You may have a few cents for us?" asked Bart with a innoncent voice. "No!   
And i would never give money to guys like you!" said the man angry and walked off.   
"He must be a little bit insane..." mocked Milhouse.   
  
Rod Flanders, Ralph Wiggum, and their Boss Kent Brockman came to the Jebediah Springfield Park.  
"So Guys, I'm gonna go back to my office, i'll give you all 50 bucks. Have fun here!" said Kent   
Brockman. "Thank you, Sir!" Rod and Ralph bowed to their Boss Brockman.   
  
"Hey, Did you see that, Bart?" whispered Milhouse to Bart. "Heh? What?" Bart didn't know what he   
was suddenly talking about. "The two guys there! Both of them just got 50 bucks from their boss..."   
Milhouse really wanted the money from them. "Oh! Really? Then let's go there." said Bart easily.   
"Hey! But they kinda look like some mobsters. The one guy there is really damn tall and the other one  
is damn fat." said Milhouse and looked afraid. "Whatever! You get the money from the damn fat guy and   
i'll get it from the damn tall guy. OK?" said Bart to Milhouse and gave him an half-smile.   
"OK, OK, Then let's go." responded Milhouse. He looked very scared.   
  
Bart and Milhouse were going to Rod and Ralph. "Ah, Look at there, Rod. They really look rich!"   
"Are you stupid ? They're two homeless guys!" said Rod.   
"Hey, Dude. You've got some money for us. We didn't eat since days!" begged Milhouse to Ralph.   
Ralph took a ten dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to Milhouse "Buy some chocolate cakes with it."  
Rod took away the ten dollar bill from Milhouse's hand "You guys can't do nothing with that. So better   
give it back to us!" Milhouse and Bart were surprised.  
  
"Hey! That's my..." Milhouse really looked angry to Rod and tried to punch him into the face.  
But Rod ducked down easily. Rod was a excellent boxer. Bart was looking excited to them.   
Milhouse tried once again to punch him but missed again.   
Rod Flanders was looking annoyed now. He jabbed into Milhouse face multiple times so he bleedied.  
"Better even don't try to punch me..." said Rod quietly. "Can i have my ten dollar back? I'm so  
hungry now, Rod!" asked Ralph and smiled. "Well, i'm hungry, too. Let's go and get some chicken."   
answered Rod friendly to Ralph. They both walked away.   
  
"Hey you all! Where are you going?" said Bart to them who were about to go to Shakespeare Fried Chicken.  
Milhouse's face was covered with blood and he breathed slowly. Bart layed his arm around his shoulder.   
"You, You injured my best friend, guys. And i can't forgive you..." said he with full courage.   
"He will never forgives us, Rod. I'd better apologize to him." said Ralph and looked pretty dumb.   
"What? Why should i say sorry to him if he'll not forgive." Rod cracked his knuckles.   
Bart was standing at his fighting stance. Milhouse looked to him worried.   
  
Rod jumped and tried to kick Bart. But he missed and fell down into the ground. He got up quickly.   
Bart slapped his face multiple times. Rod's face was very red now. He ran to Bart and hammered his fist  
against the stomach of Bart. Blood came out of Bart's mouth. Then Rod kicked on his shins so he fell   
down.   
  
"Nice match, Rod." congratulated Ralph and applaused. "He wasn't an easy oppenent like the guy   
with red glasses and blue hair." said Rod.   
  
"Hey! It isn't over, Tall guy!" Bart got up slowly and gave him a evil smile.   
"Oh My God ! Oh My God. You're making me really angry." Rod seemed to be really angry.  
  
Rod tried to jab but Bart could counter it all. "Dammit!" shouted Rod very loud. Many citizens   
were standing and watched them fighting. Bart jumped and kicked Rod into the face. His nose was  
bleeding. He tried to get up but fell down into the ground. He was knocked out.   
  
"You did, Bart! You did it!" cheered Milhouse and jumped around everywhere. Everyone was looking   
at him. "Eh, Sorry!"   
"Ay Caramba! I never thought i was so strong." said Bart happy. "You're awesome! Wow! I'll never  
forget this." cheered Milhouse and looked very proud with his bloody face. Ralph was looking worried  
and helped Rod getting up. "You did a nice job, Rod. I'll fight against him now."   
"Wha...wh...what? You against him? He defeated me. And you can do only some Judo! That's self-destruction!"  
said Rod in full pain. "Don't worry! I'll try it." said Ralph and fell down into the ground, few seconds  
later."He's really crazy." thought Rod.   
  
"Hey, Spikey hair. I want to fight against you!" said Ralph to Bart loud. "Well, that's OK. But... But  
why are you laying on the ground?" laughed Bart. "Oh, I forgot. Thank you." Ralph got up and did his   
Judo fighting stance. "He's really mad!" thought Rod.   
  
The fight beginned. Bart punched easily on Ralph's stomach. Then he kicked against his ribs.   
"He will be more injured than me." thought Rod and didn't want to see the fight anymore.   
Ralph suddenly kicked on Bart's shins and punched him into the nose. Bart's nose began to bleed.   
Ralph executed a judo-throw on Bart. Bart crushed far away into the ground. "Uh, What the hell.  
I never thought he could to this." Rod smiled a little bit.   
Ralph picked Bart up and tried to execute another judo-throw on him but he couldn't. Bart   
smashed his fist against the forehead of Ralph and knocked him out.  
  
"Oh No!" shouted Rod and also fell down into the ground without any strength.   
"You did, Bart! You won against both of them!" cheered Milhouse and jumped around again.   
Everyone was looking at him. "Eh,eeeeh...Sorry!"   
  
A man with green clothes came to Bart. It was Lenny. "Congratulations, Young man. The two men were   
members from the Gang of Evergreen Terrace! You're the future Boss of Springfield!" Bart and Milhouse were shocked.  
"Oh My God. I won against two mobsters. Two damn mobsters. I can't believe this. That's incredible."   
thought Bart Simpson.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum were in the hospital. They really looked weak and confused.   
Their Boss Kent Brockman couldn't believe it. "Wasn't it really Fat Tony?" asked he for the tenth time  
to them. "No, Sir. It was just some homeless boy." answered Rod to him. "Stop joking, Rod! That's   
impossible! You two are great fighters!" said Brockman loud and clear.  
  
"Well, where did you meet that guy?" asked Kent Brockman. "In the Jebediah Springfield Park."   
responded Ralph pretty quiet. "Oh no. That's impossible. Beaten up by one homeless guy in Jebediah Springfield  
Park!" Brockman was totally stressed. "We're so sorry, Sir." said Rod and Ralph to their Boss Brockman.   
"That's OK! Bring the boy next time in my office. You understand?" Kent Brockman sweated and couldn't believe  
this tragedy. "Yes, Sir!" shouted Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 - 


	2. Part 2

Simpsons: New Generations (of Mobsters)   
--------------------------------------   
  
by Horrorhead (Michael Kim)   
  
(c) 2003   
--------------------------------------  
Also based on stories about the famous korean mobster/politician  
Kim Doo Han and the korean Drama "Age of Gangs" (Ya-in-shi-dae).  
---------------------------------------  
Oyabong (or Oyabun) is japanese and means Boss/Sir for mobsters/gangsters in japanese ^^  
  
Simpsons: New Generations (of Mobsters)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
__________________________________________   
  
Fat Tony and Skinner-oyabong were sitting and eating japanese food.   
"How is it, Tony-oyabong?" asked Skinner to Fat Tony. "It tastes great.   
I didn't eat it for months." Tony ate the noodles. Suddenly Legs  
came to him hurried. "Tony-oyabong. I've some incredible news for you!"   
"What is it?" said Fat Tony comfortably.   
"Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum, the members from Kent Brockman's Gang   
were heavily injured by one homeless boy. They're still laying in hospital."  
whispered Legs into Tony's ear. "What? What the? Are you kidding? By one  
damn homeless boy? Flanders and Wiggum are feared and respected fighter  
in the gang-scene in Springfield!" He was really schocked.   
"Is there some bad news, Tony-oyabong?" asked Skinner to him.   
"No. Nothing special." said Tony and continued to eat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was very late in the night and Bart was sitting on a trash can.   
"I defeated two mobsters. With my own fist! That's incredible. But i hope  
that they were not coming from a big gang. Then i will have a lot of troubles."  
thought Bart. Milhouse came to him very tired and asked: "What are you doing now?  
It's so late!" "I already know. But i can't get asleep..." responded Bart quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a very fresh morning. Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum were still laying  
on the beds in hospital. Somebody knocked on the door. "Come in, it's open..."  
said Rod. A very big man came in with his face hided under the hat. He took  
off his hat. It was the Boss of Whole Springfield, Fat Tony!   
"Tony-oyabong!" said Rod and Ralph surprised. They bowed to him.   
"Oh, Nice to see you again, guys. I heard all about the things what happened  
yesterday. How are you doing today?" Fat Tony sitted on a chair near their beds.  
"Well, Fine. But i can't remember much of the Guy. I think he hitted me with an hammer."  
moaned Ralph. "Yeah. He was really unbelievable!" said Rod and smiled.   
"But i could throw him multiple times. I hurted him." said Ralph very proud.   
"Wow, That's good, Ralph. But it seems like he hurted you more." laughed Fat Tony.  
"Well, Oyabong. Thank you for coming." thanked Rod. "Oh, I've got something for you, guys."  
Fat Tony went out of the room for a short time and came back with a plate of Sushi.   
"That's Sushi. I ate it yesterday with Skinner-Oyabong. It taste great..." said Tony.  
"Thank you, Oyabong!" said Rod and Ralph proud. "Well, I gotta go, guys. Greetings to  
Brockman." Fat Tony left the room.   
Rod and Ralph began to eat the Sushi quickly. But suddenly Ralph said: "Ewww....   
It tastes like he bought it yesterday."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kent Brockman was sitting in his office and read the newspaper. There were no big news  
except 10 mobsters, most of Fat Tony's Gang were arrested. There was an interview with Chief Wiggum.  
"Chief Wiggum. You arrested 10 mobsters who were fighting eachother on the streets..."  
"I really hate all those mobsters and fistfighters! I wish i could arrest them all."   
"What is the reason you hate them all?"   
"Well,eh... I don't know. Because there are too many?"  
"What do you think of Fat Tony's Gang?"   
"They are nice to me. And i like Fat Tony. But i dislike all the others!"   
"We heard that your son is also a mobster?"   
"I hate to talk about that. I already arrested him two times but he don't want to stop."  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in please..." said Kent Brockman and took a sip of  
the coffee. It was Louie, the right hand of Fat Tony. "Good afternoon, Brockman-Oyabong."   
He bowed to him. "Oh, you're Louie, right? Well, let's have a coffee." said Brockman and turned  
on the coffee machine.  
  
Both were sitting and drinking coffee. "Well, Oyabong. I found out who the guy was..." said   
Louie. "Which guy?" said Brockman and looked confused. "The guy who beated up your men."   
responded Louie. "Finally! Where is he living?" asked Brockman to him. "Under the bridge in   
some tents." said Louie and took a sip from the coffee. "Oh. It would be strange if i'd be   
visit him." said Brockman quietly. "Well, I brought some guys who could go there and bring him here."   
said Louie loud. "Really? Then what are you waiting for? Let them find him." said Brockman  
hurried. "Yes, Sir!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bart was walking around in the Park near the bridge with Milhouse and Richard. "Do you think some mobsters   
will come here to beat you up?" said Milhouse to Bart and looked worried. "Whatever... I don't care." responded  
Bart bored. "Yes. Who should beat him up? He's the Boss." said Richard proudly.   
Two men, dressed in black with white hats came to them. "We were sent to bring you to the office from   
Brockman-Oyabong." said one of them. "Brockman? He's the Boss of Evergreen Terrace. Oh My God!" cheered   
Richard. "OK. I'll come." said Bart and went to the car of them.   
"I hope they're not kidnapping him." Milhouse was afraid. So did Richard. Both of them decide   
to follow the car.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Skinner and his wife Edna were sitting on the garden. It was a very big garden and looked like paradise.   
There was also a waterfall near the garden. It was all completely green and beautiful.   
"Our garden is really beautiful, Isn't it?" Edna enjoyed looking the garden. "Yes, It is. It just look  
like in paradise." said Skinner. Akira, the Bodyguard of Skinner came to him. "Sir, We found an adviser for  
you." "Oh, That's some good news. Any details?" Skinner was happy that finally an adviser was found.   
"His name is Timothy Lovejoy. He's got a wife and one daughter. He is the Reverend of the only church in whole  
Springfield. He seems to be pretty smart." said Akira.   
"What? Reverend Lovejoy? I know him. But why he wants to be an adviser for me. I mean that's great but he's  
got a job as Reverend." Skinner and Edna were surprised. "Well, he wrote that he lost a lot of money and  
his family were becoming pretty poor." said Akira.   
"That's very sad news. He's a great man. Well, when will he come to us?" asked Skinner to him.   
"Tomorrow, 7:00 AM." responded Akira.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two very big and tall guys who must been about 6'3" and 200 pounds were talking very loud in the   
quite restaraunt where classic music was played. Suddenly a young good looking man with very long hair  
is coming to them. "Excuse me. Be quiet, please. I'm trying to eat my steak!" he said.   
"What the hell... Are you the owner of the Restaraunt or what?" One of the guys said. "Ha ha!   
You're such a girly boy!" The other one said. "What did you say?" said the young man who was annoyed  
because of the two guys. "What....Are you talking like that to us? Do you know who we are?" said one  
of the big guys. "Let's go out..." he said. All three went out.   
  
They were about to fight. The young man with long hair had to fight against two. He yelled "Yaaaah!"   
and jumped to one of them. He punched the face of the guy multiple times with his fist. The other one   
broke them up as he kicked into the back of the young man. He ran to him and tried to kick him.   
But he missed. The young man execused a dropkick to him. "Dammit! He's too strong." said one of the guys.  
"No. You're too weak, Suckers!" shouted the young man and blowed his left fist into his forehead. His forehead  
began to bleed. "You! You...Monster!" said the other big guy and ran to him with a trash can on his hand.   
He missed to hit him and fell down into the ground. The impressive young man stomped into his back   
four times and laughed: "Suckers! Bwahahaha..."   
  
He heard someone clapped in the background. It was Fat Tony, the famous Boss. "Well done, Jimbo.   
Very fun to watch!"   
The young man was Jimbo Jones, 26 years old, 6'1" tall and handsome. He was always called the leader of  
all schoolgangs because he and his friends (also members) were all dropped out of high school for being too   
violent. And they were former bosses of the schoolgangs. The schoolgangs still support them.   
"Oh, Fat Tony. Long time not seen..." said Jimbo and smirked. "That's Tony-Oyabong for you." said Fat Tony and  
touched his sideburns. "Whatever... Well, if i defeat all the members of your damn gang. I can call you   
Fat Tony or just Tony, OK?" Jimbo looked serious. Fat Tony began to sweat. "Don't even think about it.   
I've got 500 members!" said Fat Tony very tough. "Well, then. I gotta go, Tony!" Jimbo said and walked off.   
"He's a really damn guy...." said Fat Tony very annoyed. "I agree. How he dares to talk with you like that."  
said Legs. "Well, I like guys like him! It would be not bad if he would join us." Louie was unsure.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kent Brockman was waiting for Bart in his office and watched through the windows.   
Suddenly the door knocked. "Come in, please..." "Hello! Are you interested for coupons for our new Restaraunt?"  
said a squeaky voiced teen who had ads-papers on his arms. Kent Brockman closed the door and thought   
"Damn it! I hate all the ads." The door knocked once again. This time, it must be the homeless boy,   
he thought. "Ok! Come in..." "Hello! Are you intereste..." a man with mustache wanted to say but Brockman  
closed the door.   
  
About ten minutes later, the door knocked again. "Come in, it's open!!!" said Brockman very loud.   
This time it was Louie, with a young homeless spikey haired boy. He smelled really bad.   
Louie bowed to Brockman for a while. "Oyabong! Here is the Boy." Kent Brockman walked into his desk  
and turned around. He suddenly threw two small knives to Bart. Bart ducked down and the knives were  
stucking on the wall. "What the hell!" shouted Bart angry. "Are you the one who beated the two   
most important members of my gang?" asked Brockman. "Yes. I am. Yes." responded Bart.   
"Well, what's your name?" "My name is Bart Simpson, Sir. Bart Simpson!" "What? Simpson? That means   
you were the son of..." "Yes, You're right. The son of General Homer Simpson!" responded Bart.   
Kent Brockman and Louie were shocked. "Then... You must be usually rich. But why are you homeless?"   
asked Brockman. "He forgot me before he died. He forgot me!" "That's sad. I'm sorry. You have any  
sisters or brothers?" "Yes. Two sisters. I didn't see them for years. I heard that they moved into  
another city to a rich family." "Well, You seems to be strong just like your father..."   
"Thank you, Sir." "No problems. Well, would you like to join in the Gang?" asked Brockman to Bart.  
"Woo-hoo! Of course, I would but what's with my friends and all the other homeless who are living with me."  
responded Bart and looked afraid. "Well, you could help them with the money you'll become in upcoming weeks."  
said Brockman. "Woo-hoo! Why i'm becoming money?" "You idiot! You'll working for us."   
"Eh, Working ? As what?" "As Mobster...." "Cool! How much will i become ?" "50 Dollar a week."   
"Well, i thought mobsters were becoming much more money..." "That's right. If you're longer in the Gang, you'll  
become a lot of more." said Brockman.   
  
"So i gotta go now, Kent-oyabun." said Bart. "Ok. See you next time. Ah! And don't forget to visit   
Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum like i said." said Brockman to him. Bart went out of the office.  
"Well, Thank you, Louie. What do you think of him?" Brockman smiled. "Well, i can't say much...   
He needs new clothes and a shower." responded Louie.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bart, Milhouse, and Richard were walking into the hospital where Rod and Ralph were staying.  
"Well, How is Kent Brockman-oyabun. Is he a good boss?" asked Milhouse to Bart.   
"Well, he seems to be kind. And i'll become 50 Dollars a week!" said Bart very proud.   
"Wow! 50 Dollars a week? Cool! Not bad." said Richard. They reached the hospital and were going  
inside.   
  
Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum were doing better than the days before. Suddenly someone knocked on   
the door. "Come in, please, It's maybe open." said Ralph. Rod slapped into his head "It's   
already open and we aren't able to lock it because we don't have a key."   
Milhouse came in the room. "Hey, Aren't you the Homeless Guy who defeated us?" Ralph was surprised.  
"You idiot! That's the guy i've beated up." said Rod and slapped on Ralph's head.  
"Well, you've a visitor, Sir..." said Milhouse and Bart came in. Rod and Ralph were very shocked.   
"Wh...what do you want ? We are not able to fight now." Bart looked pretty angry.  
TO BE CONTINUED   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Part 3

Simpsons: New Generations (of Mobsters)   
--------------------------------------   
  
by Horrorhead (Michael Kim)   
  
(c) 2003   
--------------------------------------  
Also based on stories about the famous korean mobster/politician  
Kim Doo Han and the korean Drama "Age of Gangs" (Ya-in-shi-dae).  
---------------------------------------  
  
Simpsons: New Generations (of Mobsters)  
  
CHAPTER 3  
__________________________________________   
  
Bart, Richard, and Milhouse were in the hospital to visit Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum.  
  
"Well, you've a visitor, Sir..." said Milhouse and Bart came in. Rod and Ralph were very shocked.   
"Wh...what do you want ? We are not able to fight now." Bart looked pretty angry.  
But his angry look turned into a smile. "Well, nice to meet you, guys. I just joined the Gang,  
both of you are also in. I'm Bart Simpson."   
Rod and Ralph couldn't believe this and they looked on eachother for a little moment.   
"What? You? Have you already met Brockman-Oyabun?" asked Rod to Bart and stand up.  
"Yeah. He was very nice to me. The only not good thing was that he tried to throw two   
knives on me." said Bart. Rod and Ralph still couldn't believe this.   
"Ah, Let me introduce... The guy with big nose is Milhouse and the guy with grey hair is   
Richard." He introduced them to Rod and Ralph.  
"Hi, I'm Milhouse Van Houten. You guys must know me from last time." said Milhouse and waved  
to them.   
"Hi, My name is Richard Simmons. Nice to meet you." said Richard and smiled.  
  
"Well, we are bored to death here. Would you like to go out with us and have some beer?"   
said Rod and took his casual clothes. Ralph was already dressed in his casual clothes.  
"Why not? We never drinked beer in our life." said Milhouse very excited. Bart, Milhouse, and   
Richard really never drinked alcohol even if they were already 21.  
"Did you ask the doctor ?" said Richard worried.   
"Whatever. We run away from here." said Ralph and took his hat on.   
"Okay. But are you guys really alright?" asked Bart to them.   
Rod and Ralph looked on eachother once again for a while.   
"Yeeees. We are doing fine." said Rod and sweated a little bit. He took a deep breath.   
"Are you also able to fight ?" asked Milhouse very excited to them.   
"What? We have to fight?" said Ralph with a surprised voice and big eyes.  
"No... Don't worry. I am there." smirked Bart.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fat Tony was sitting on the couch in his office and read the newspaper.   
"Any good news in the newspaper, Sir?" asked Louie to him. Tony half-smiled.   
"No, not really. Do you have any good news?" said Tony to him and threw the newspaper  
into the trash can.   
"Hmmm. Yes, It was found out who the guy was..." said Louie to him.   
Fat Tony didn't know what he was talking about. "Which guy?"   
"The guy who defeated Rod Flanders and Ralph Wiggum!" answered Louie.   
Fat Tony was surprised. "Oh, Really? How's the guy? Is he kind? Any infos on him?"   
Tony was really excited.   
"Well, His name is Bart Simpson, Age is unknown, But i guess in between 18 and 22.   
And he's the son of General Simpson." told Louie to his Boss.   
"Son of General Simpson?" said Legs surprised and let his cigarrette fell down.  
"General Simpson? I know him! I had a good contact to him as i was younger.   
He really helped me a lot. But i only knew that he has two daughters!" said Tony.   
"General Simpson, was the real man. He led Springfield to victory. He's a legend forever.  
But how didn't we know that he has a son?" said the old Don Vitto DiMaggio.   
He was the former head of all mobsters in Springfield. He's retired of the mobster scene  
since long time because of his age. Fat Tony became a mobster through him.   
"Well, that's really unbelievable. Maybe he also has leadership skills like his father to   
led organizations." said Fat Tony. General Homer Simpson had really great leadership skills.  
"He's the Boss of all the Homeless." said Louie and smiled.   
"Well, that's pretty impressive, too. I want to meet him once." nodded Tony.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bart, Milhouse, and Richard were drinking along with Rod and Ralph in a good lookin Club.  
There was also a band on the stage. They perfomed some jazz songs.   
"The Beer tastes pretty good." said Milhouse and took a sip.   
"Yeah. Great stuff..." agreed Bart and he took a sip directly from the bottle.   
"And you, Richard?" asked Milhouse to him.   
Richard was already totally drunken and felt asleep. He only drinked one half glass.   
"He's already stoned?" laughed Ralph very loud.   
"It seems that he can't drink." said Rod and shook his head. So did Ralph.  
"Well, i enjoy drinking...." said Milhouse who also just became drunken.   
"Hey waitress! 5 more bottles please." said Rod to the waitress.   
"You really can drink more?" asked Bart to him surprised.   
"Yeah. I can drink pretty good. But only since i became a mobster..." Rod responded   
and took a big sip from the bottle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was in early morning and it was very foggy. Akira and Gil were waiting for   
the Reverend Lovejoy, who wants to work as the adviser for Skinner.   
"Well, it's already 7:10 A.M. Skinner-Oyabun didn't sleep last night  
and waited for him. And he's not coming!" said Gil very stressed.   
"Heh, 10 or 15 minutes late is not that bad." said Akira and suddenly a car   
stopped in the front of them. It was a very old black car.   
A man with pink shirt and black pants came out of the car. "Hello. I'm Reverend Lovejoy."  
said he. "Nice to meet you, We're the members of the Yakuza Group, Akira and Gil."   
greeted Akira to him. Jessica Lovejoy and Helen Lovejoy came out of the car.   
"Hi. I'm Jessica, The daughter of Rev.Lovejoy." said Jessica and waved to them.   
Akira and Gil blushed. She was very beautiful and had long black silky hair.   
"Glad to meet you." said Helen Lovejoy, She was the wife of Reverend Lovejoy.   
  
"Well, we will bring you to Skinner Oyabun. Meanwhile the two ladies can go shopping in   
West Springfield." said Gil. "But we don't have any money for shopping." said Jessica   
to him. Akira gave to them plenty of ten dollar bills. "So is that enough for now?"   
Jessica smiled "I think so. Thanks! We'll have fun." Akira blushed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bart was in the office of Brockman and weared some new clothes. "Wow! I look so clean."  
he cheered by looking himself on the mirror. "Now you really look like a mobster." said   
Rod and looked pretty happy. Bart weared a white tuxedo with red neckties. He also had   
a white hat with black stripes.   
"I hope your guys under the bridge will be not jealous of you." said Ralph and slapped  
Bart on his shoulder. "Well, Thank you very much, Brockman-Oyabun." thanked Bart to   
Kent Brockman. "Ah, No Problems. I can get clothes like without big problems for free."   
said Brockman and everyone was looking at him. "Ah, Nothing. I mean cheaper, not for free."  
he said and sweated a little bit.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jimbo Jones was drinking some beer in the club. He drank a lot, even if it was just   
in the daytime. His friend, Kearney was sitting near him. He was the Boss of every school  
he attended till he dropped out. The students are still supporting him sometimes.   
"Ah...I'm so drunken now. Why is this world so boring?" said Jimbo and smashed the bottle  
of the beer into pieces with his hand. Every guests of the club were looking at him.   
Jimbo didn't mind and continued drinking. "Should I teach them all a lesson?" asked Kearney  
to him and looked angry.   
"That's OK. We don't need to start a brawl. I don't have any power now." said Jimbo, who   
was really drunken and totally red. Both of them continued drinking and they started to sing  
"Shoulder on Shoulder, That's what friends are for, Don't think of the things happened   
yesterday, Don't worry and just forget it, Shoulder on Shoulder, We will run all around the world..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akira, Gil, and Reverend Lovejoy, who will be the new adviser for Skinner went into   
a small temple where Skinner stayed.   
"Skinner-Oyabun. Reverend Timothy Lovejoy is here!" said Akira out loudly.   
"OK. Come in..." responded Skinner. He was reading some illustrated novel.   
Reverend Lovejoy came in the room. "Nice to meet you, Oyabun." He greeted and bowed to   
Skinner, who will be his new boss. Then he sat down.   
"Welcome aboard, Reverend Lovejoy." He greeted and smiled. "What are you reading?"   
asked Lovejoy and Skinner fastly shoved the book under the table "Eh, that's nothing."  
"Well, that must be really some interesting book, Oyabun." laughed Lovejoy.   
"It was more boring than interesting..." responded Skinner to him and concentrated.   
"Where is your wife and daughter?" He asked to Lovejoy. "Well, they went out shopping. It will  
probaly take a long time because of Jessica." replied Lovejoy and smiled.   
"Is she grown up a lot? I saw her about 5 years ago in the Church. I think she was still a   
teenie at time." asked Skinner with an excited face expression. "Oh yeah. She looks very pretty now  
and can do anything what she wants with men." Lovejoy replied a little bit proud.  
"Do you want some tea, Reverend?" asked Skinner and grabbed the teapot off the table.   
"Sure. I really like tea." responded Lovejoy. Skinner handed to him a cup and said   
"Help yourself, Please."   
  
"Hmmm... This green tea tastes good." said Lovejoy and enjoyed the tea. "Uh, yeah. It was made  
by my wife." said Skinner very proud and took a sip from the tea.   
"Ah, I didn't heard from her since long time. Is she still teacher?" asked Lovejoy to Skinner.   
"Yes. Now in West Springfield Elementary. Ah, I haven't told you that i'm also the  
new owner of the school." said Skinner with a smile.   
"It seems like you're about to own the whole West Springfield." Reverend Lovejoy wondered.   
"My group are leading the whole town. They are just few other competing clans. But they're too  
small against us. Some members of our group must be currently fighting against one. The other clan  
are trying to take over a mall of us." said Skinner to Lovejoy and looked a little bit afraid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bart, Rod, and Ralph are coming out of a restaraunt. They just had their dinner.   
"Uuh...I'm so full." moaned Ralph and took a look at his big stomach. Rod and Bart laughed out loud.  
"That's not that bad..." said Rod and pointed Ralph's stomach. "But i want to lose weight!"   
yelled Ralph loud. "Then do sports!" responded Rod to him. "I'm doing a lot!" Ralph said.   
Suddenly ten big-looking guys who must be also mobsters appeared around them.   
"What the... Who the hell are you?" said Ralph to them. "Shut Up, Fat Guy!" said one of the   
unknown mobsters. "What did you say? You really want to..." tried Ralph to say but Bart stopped  
him. Bart was going to the front "What do you want? Do you know who we are?".   
"Yeah, yeah... You must be Bart Simpson from Brockman's Gang, Right?" said one of them and   
smirked. "You know my name?" Bart was shocked. "Sure. From our Boss, Louie." said the guy and   
slapped Bart into the face. "I can't hold on anymore. Come on!" said Rod angry and walked   
to the guy. Bart lifted his right hand highly "That's OK. I will clean-up..."   
  
4 men were standing around Bart and everyone had a different fighting stance. Bart used his  
usual Ready-stance. One of them ran to him and tried to kick him but missed. Bart punched   
him with the left hand on his neck. He knocked out on the ground.   
Then two people ran to him with the fist. But Bart jumped and countered the attack. He   
tried to spin-kick to one of them but missed. The one guy slapped him on the face with   
full strength. "Should I help you?" asked Rod to Bart quietly. "No. That's OK. Step back   
before you get hurt." Bart replied and smiled.   
Bart blowed both of his fist against the stomach of the guy who slapped him. The guy, who was  
dressed all purple fell down into the ground. Another guy, who weared a white t-shirt and   
black jeans jumped to Bart. He kicked to him into the stomach. Bart fell down into the ground  
and puked blood. "Are you alright, Bart?" asked Ralph worried to him. Bart didn't answer and  
blowed his right fist against the nose of the guy who jump-kicked him. The guy's nose began to  
bleed heavily. Bart ran to him and executed a backspin kick on his forehead. The guy knocked out  
on the ground.   
  
Jimbo Jones and Kearney, who were drunken appeared on the front. Jimbo clapped "Wow. Not bad!   
The guys there must be beaten up. They're from Fat Tony."   
Rod and Ralph bowed to him "Nice to see you, Mr.Jones." Jimbo smiled and said "Hello, Rod Flanders  
and Ralph Wiggum. Why don't you greet Kearney?" Kearney had a shy expression.   
"Hello, Mr.Kearney." Rod and Ralph greeted to him.   
"Hey! Why are you calling them all Mister? They seems to be only few years older than us."   
mocked Bart to Rod and Ralph. "Ehm... Mr. Jimbo Jones is the official second strongest fist in whole  
Springfield... and Mr. Kearney seems to be his friend." said Rod to him.   
  
Four of the guys who were members of Fat Tony's Gang poked on Jimbo "Jimbo Jones! We're gonna   
break your neck for insulting our Oyabun!" They tried to attack him but missed.   
"What? When did I insulted him? Are you all drunken?" laughed Jimbo and looked around.   
He suddenly executed a very high judo-throw on one of them. Then he kicked two of the guys   
into the stomach. "Don't mess with Jimbo Jones." said Kearney very though to them.   
One of the guys attacked him from behind. Kearney turned around and executed a big headbutt   
on the guy.   
  
"What a headbutt!" thought Bart and was very excited. A few minutes later all the ten guys from  
Tony's Gang were knocked out on the ground. "Well, See you later sometime, young man. Kearney  
and me must go somewhere important..." said Jimbo to Bart. "Into the bar!" shouted Kearney.   
Jimbo and Kearney walked off the place. Suddenly a police car appeared.   
"Who did this to you all ?" asked Lou, a police officer to the heavily injured mobsters.   
Someone wasn't knocked out yet and said "That was the guy... The guy with spikey hair!"   
"Oh Shut Up or you will be knocked out completely." said Ralph angry to him.   
Lou came to Bart and said "You are under arrest for brawling..." "What?" asked Bart and Rod.   
"You are under arrest. Better come with us. Chief Wiggum don't like mobsters." said Lou  
to them. "But the guys are mobsters too! They attacked us first." said Rod and tried to defend  
Bart. "Whatever... They were quiet and you injured them all..." said one policemen.   
"That's not fair!" screamed Ralph and tried to slap him but he was stopped by Lou.   
"If you are hitting a policemen, You're arrested for at least one year including visits to   
the torture chamber." said Lou to Ralph and half-smiled. Two policemen took Bart into the car.  
Lou went into the car and the car went off. Rod and Ralph tried to follow the car but it went  
off very fast. "Daaaamn !" cursed Ralph very loud and everyone looked at him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jessica and her mother Helen were coming back from shopping. They had a lot of full bags stuffed  
with new clothes and accesories. "We're back, Dad!" said Jessica proud and showed him her   
new navy-blue skirt. "Oh, You used all the money for shopping?" Reverend Lovejoy was surprised.   
"I didn't use any cent! Jessica used it all." said Helen to him a little bit jealous.   
"Well, good that you came back quickly. You must be all hungry. Let's go to a restaraunt!"   
said Lovejoy and clapped his hands. "Restaraunt? Woo-hoo!" cheered Jessica and Helen looked  
jealous once again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Louie ran in to the office of Fat Tony. He sweated and breathed. "What happened, Louie?" asked  
Fat Tony to him very surprised. "Oyabun! Ten guys of our gang are laying heavily injured  
in the hospital!" said Louie very afraid. "Whaaat? Who the hell did that?" Tony said angry.  
"The one who knew the name of the guy is still not awake and most of them said it was the Gang  
of Kent Brockman!" responded Louie as fast as it can be to Tony.   
"Why? Why Brockman? We supported him a lot. And we helped to get a new guy in his Gang."   
said Fat Tony very stressed and smashed his fist against the desk.   
"Maybe they don't like that we're associated with...with Skinner-Oyabun." said Louie.   
"That can be true. But that isn't important at all now. Call some of the strongest guys of our  
gang and let them be ready to attack Brockman's Gang tomorrow morning." said Tony to him.   
"Yes, Sir!" said Louie and bowed to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bart was in the police office. Clancy Wiggum, Who was the chief walked around annoyed.   
"I hate mobsters! Especially mobsters like you! From which gang are you coming from?" asked  
Wiggum to Bart. "I don't wanna say...." replied Bart to him.   
"You want to be get tortured for a while ?" said Wiggum with a very mean voice.   
"Ha ha ha... You just look like someone from our gang!" laughed Bart to him.   
"What? Ralph? He's my son. That means you're from Kent Brockman's Gang in Evergreen Terrace!"   
said Wiggum with a loud voice.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- End of Chapter 3 


End file.
